Fans Berat Ikimonogakari
by Hunny-Latte
Summary: Naruto adalah Fans Berat ikimonogakari, bagaimana hubungan NaruSaku? Kalau Naruto lebih memilih datang ke konser Ikimonogakari dari pada kencan mereka?/RnR please/ Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Yohoo~ aku datang membawa fic baru~ ..  
>Hehe,, padahal fic lama saja belum selesai. . =='<p>

~Masashi Kishimoto~  
>Genre : Humor &amp; Romance<br>Rate : T  
>Pairing : NaruSaku slight KibaHina<p>

Summary : Naruto adalah Fans Berat ikimonogakari, bagaimana hubungan NaruSaku? Kalau Naruto lebih memilih datang ke konser Ikimonogakari dari pada kencan mereka?/RnR please..

Warning : 00C , 0C , Lebay , ABAL , alur kecepatan , Typo brtebaran dimana"(?), Humor garing , dan kekurangan lainnya.

Don't Like Don't Read!  
>Tidak menerima Flame dalam wujud(?) apapun.<p>

Cekidot~

CHAPTER 1

DI KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman Namikaze -ralat- tepatnya kamar anak tunggal dari Clan Namikaze sudah di penuhi dengan suara merdu ala ikimonogakari, kamar yang didominasi warna orange dan hitam itu tampak riuh dengan suara empunya dan tentunya suara mp3 playernya .

"Habata itara madoranai to ittte mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano soraaa..." suara si pemilik kamar bergema di seluruh ruangan.

'Ceklek'

"NARUTO! ini sudah jam berapa! Kau tidak ingin terlambatkan! Ayo! Cepat mandi kau ini sudah bangun bla bla bla . . ." Suara seorang wanita tua kira-kira umurnya 30thn bergema di seluruh ruangan . Sambil menasehati anaknya yang kelewat nakal itu menurutnya.

"Iya iya kaasan. . Bagaimana aku mau mandi kalau kaasan mengomel terus .." gerutu Naruto yang telinganya sudah panas mendengar omelan kaasannya.

"ya, sudah mandi sana! Kaasan sama tousan tunggu di bawa.. Cepat yah.. Ini sudah siang kau bisa terlambat nanti.. " Ucap kaasannya sebelum ia keluar kamar anaknya.

Naruto P0V

Hai. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kalian pasti heran kenapa clan yang ku pakai 'Uzumaki' bukan 'Namikaze' aku sendiri pun tak pernah tau, setiap aku tanya ke kaasan atau tousan pasti mereka langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Oke. Lupakan soal nama. Yang tadi ngomel-ngomel itu adalah Kaasanku , kaasan memang selalu cerewet tapi kaasan tetap selalu jadi yang terbaik bagiku. 0h iya! Jangan lupa aku ini adalah 'FANS BERAT IKIMONOGAKARI' semua tentang lagu dan info tentang ikimonogakari aku tahu semua! Aku paling suka dengan suaranya yang indah. Ikimonogakari juga cantik hehe.

"Naruto! Cepat turun. ." suara kaasan memanggilku.

"iya , kaasan tunggu sebentar!." sebelumnya aku bercermin dulu melihat penampilanku di cermin. Yosh. Aku sudah keren! Haha itu lah sifatku selalu narsis dimanapun. Aku juga tak tau itu menurun dari siapa . Mungkin tousanku. Haha.

"Naruto.. Lama sekali.. Lihat Sakura-chan sudah menunggumu.. " omel kaasanku sambil melirik kearah sakura.

"hah? Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau menjemputku?," tanyaku yang binggung karna ada sakura dirumahku.

"katanya kau mau ke rumahku! Kau tak datang-datang ya sudah aku ke sini ku pikir kau mungkin sakit dan tidak masuk hari ini Naruto! " gerutu Sakura yang kesal padaku karna aku tak menjemputnya.

"Hehe.. Aku lupa! Gomen ne saku-chan! Ayo lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang nanti kita terlambat.." ajakku yang tak mau memperburuk masalah bisa gawat kalau sampai sakura marah.

"tunggu! Naruto.. Kau tidak sarapan dulu ,nak?" tanya tousan saat aku ingin memakai sepatu hitamku.

"tidak, tousan aku sudah terlambat.. Nanti saja aku makan di sekolah.. Tousan.. Kaasan.. Kami berangkat dulu~ " pamitku yang langsung mengandeng sakura.

"paman.. Bibi.. Kami berangkat dulu!," pamit sakura sambil berteriak karna aku mengandengnya dan membawanya berjalan buru-buru, kami sudah telat. Pak ebisu bisa menghukum kami jika kami telat. Pak ebisu adalah penjaga sekolah kami. Oh iya aku dan sakura-chan bersekolah di Konoha music art high School, sekolah ter-elite di konoha milik bibiku Tsunade Namikaze.

'Brumm'

Aku melajukan motorku dengan kecepatan sedang. Agar tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada kami. Oh iya Sakura-chan itu adalah pacarku. Kami baru berhubungan 2bln yang lalu, saat itu sakura sedang patah hati aku sebagai aku adalah sahabatnya lebih tepatnya aku dan Sasuke Sahabatnya, Sasuke adalah mantan kekasih sakura dulu . Tapi sasuke atau yg lebih akrab ku panggil 'Teme' pergi meninggalkan kami, aku sempat kecewa dgn teme tp aku sadar yg lebih kecewa adalah sakura, sejak saat itu kami -aku dan sakura- tak pernah tahu dimana sasuke dan bagaimana kabarnya, Saat itulah aku menyatakan perasaanku pada sakura karna memang sudah sejak kecil aku mencintainya lebih dari seorang sahabat.

o.0.o

And Naruto P0V

'Ckiiiiiiiittt'

"hah.. Akhirnya sampai juga," ucap Sakura yang langsung turun dari motor Naruto. #ya, iyalah trun masa mau disitu terus -ditendang-#

"Sakura-chan.. Ayo kita kekelas.." ajak Naruto saat sudah menyelesaikan memakirkan motornya.

o.O.o

Di Kelas X-A

Sakura POV

Aku berpisah dengan naruto di belokan koridor karna kami memang berbeda kelas.

Hai. Aku belum memperkenalkan dirikan? Namaku Sakura Haruno kelas X-A di Konoha music art high School. Aku adalah kekashi Naruto sejak 2bln yg lalu.

Sekarang aku berjalan menuju kelas di depan aku melihat Hinata dan Kiba , hehe sepertinya mereka sedang pacaran.

"0-ohayo sa-sakura-chan.." Sapa Hinata saat melihatku di depan pintu ingin masuk.

"0hayo Hinata.. 0hayo Kiba.. Hehe sedang apa kalian berduaan dikelas seperti ini ,eh?." godaku yg membuat 2 sejoli itu memerah mukanya.

"kau ini sakura, siapa yg berduaan!," protes kiba padaku.

"I-iya sa-sakura-chan, ki-kiba-kun be-benar.. Kami tdk sedang berduaan kok! Ta-tadi ki-kiba-kun menanyakan so-soal ulangan ipa yg ke-kemarin.. " jelas hinata yg sepertinya tak ingin aku salah paham. Hehe mereka ini lucu sekali padahal sudah tertangkap

"haha.. Iya iya aku percaya kok padamu Hinata! Tp tidak untk kiba.. Haha," kataku yg langsung dapat hadiah deathglare dari bocah maniak anjing itu.

"huh! Kau ini sakura.. Lama-lama kau jadi mirip sich kepala duren itu.." Gerutu Kiba kesal yg hanya ku balas dengan cengegesan saja.

"hehe.."

"huh! Ya sudah hinata aku balik ke kelasku dulu sepertinya sudah ada guru.. Bye.. 'cup' " pamit kiba sambil mencium kening Hinata. Gawat sepertinya hinata akan pingsan.

"Hina-," ucapanku terpotong, Hinata sudah pingsan .. Kiba membuat masalah saja!

End Sakura POV

o.O.o

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..  
>Di Kelas X-B<p>

"Hoi! Naruto, kau mau ke kelas Sakura kan?," tanya kiba pada Naruto yg sedang membereskan buku.#sejak kapan naruto jd rajin ea. .  
>==a -dirasengan-#<p>

"yup! Memang kenapa kau mau ikut,eh? Pasti menemui Hinata kn?," Tanya Naruto dgn senyum jahilnya.

"ck, kau juga kan? Mau ketemu sakura?," gerutu kiba.

"ya, sudah ayo!," ajak Naruto.

o.O.o

Di Kelas X-A

"Sakura-chan!," panggil Naruto dengan suaranya yg keras.

"Naruto? Sini masuk," ajak sakura. Tadinya memang Naruto hanya memanggil sakura dari pintu saja akhirnya, mereka-naruto dan kiba-masuk ke dalam.

"ah! Ki-kiba-kun.." ucap Hinata yg mukanya langsung memerah.

"Hey! Ayo kita ke kantin perutku sudah lapaarr," ringisan Naruto yg sudah kelaparan.

TBC.

A/N : huft, selesai juga chp 1 hehe gomen kalo bersmbungnya smpai situ.. Bnr2 di paksain ea? Haha fic ini memang ku buat Se-ABAL mungkin #aneh#. Haha oke! Cuap cuapnya cukup sampai disini .. Author lg cpek..*gx nanya* jahatnyee. . Hikz -plak- #lebay#  
>not flame that just will make problem. .<p>

Review?  
>Please.. #ngemis#<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Humor

Pair : NaruSaku slight KibaHina

Summary : Naruto adalah Fans Berat ikimonogakari. Saat ia sangat ingin menonton konser ikimonogakari, kekasihnya(sakura) menolak. Akan kah Naruto jadi pergi ke sana?/gak pinter bikin summary/RnR or CnC, please!/ Chapter 3 update!

Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL,HUMOR GARING, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPOH, serta kekurangan lainnya.

Fans Berat Ikimonogakari, By. De-chan, 2011

Don't Like,Don't Read!  
>Tidak menerima Flame dalam wujud apapun..<p>

Chapter 3.

Pagi - pagi sekali Sakura sudah berada di Konoha High School Music Art.  
>Yg ia lakukan hanyalah termenung di bangkunya, entah apa yg ia pikirkan sampai - sampai hari ini Sakura tak berangkat bersama Naruto.<p>

"sa-sakura-chan?." panggil seseorang yg masuk ke dalam kelas dgn ragu.

"ya.." sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah orang itu.-Hinata-

'tap tap tap'

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk, lalu mendudukan dirinya di depan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan.. Sepertinya se-sedang ada masalah ya? Mau ce-cerita?." tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum hangat.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura hanya diam, dan Hinata menunggu jawabannya dgn ragu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya.

"uhm.. Tidak ada apa - apa." hanya itu yg Sakura keluarkan.

Hening.

Tak ada satu orang pun yg bersuara, mereka masih canggung satu sama lain karna kejadian kemarin, Sakura hanya diam sambil melihat pemandangan di luar Jendela sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan, Hinata hanya dapat menunduk meremas - remas ujung roknya.

"uhm." gumam Sakura membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"haah, gomenasai Hinata, seharusnya kemarin aku tak berbicara kasar seperti itu." ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus ke arah Hinata.

"ah.." Hinata menatap tak percaya kearah Sakura, tatapannya tiba - tiba merubah menjadi lembut dgn senyum yg sama tulusnya dgn Sakura.

"a-aku juga.. Minta maaf, ta-tak seharusnya aku mencampuri urusan sa-sakura-chan dan naruto-kun.. Gomen sakura-chan." ucap Hinata.

"haha.. Sudahlah, Hinata itu bukan salahmu." jelas Sakura.

"ja-jadi.. Sa-sakura-chan.. Mau cerita so-soal masalahmu?." tanya Hinata lembut.

.o.O.o.

Naruto POV

'ckiitt'

aku memarkirkan motorku, dan langsung turun berjalan melewati lapangan basket yg masih sepi. Ya, jelas masih sepi karna ini baru pukul 07.00 pagi sedangkan masuk jam 8.00.

Sebelum berangkat tadi, aku menjemput Sakura. Tapi, ternyata ia sudah berangkat duluan. Aku masih belum mengerti sebenarnya apa yg terjadi padanya. Smsku pun tadi malam tak di balas. Sakuraaa~ sebenarnya kau kenapaaa~

End Naruto POV

Naruto menuju kelasnya dgn wajah yg kusut. Kiba yg melihat itu pun langsung menaikan alisnya, pertanda ia binggung melihat Naruto si bocah paling berisik dan ceria itu sekarang jadi kusut tak menentu.

"hei, Naruto! Kau kenapa?." tanya Kiba kepada Naruto yg sedang berjalan kearah bangku.

"hah, entahlah." gumam Naruto malas.

'dia ini, kenapa jadi lebih mirip Shikamaru sih?.' batin Kiba sambil melihat Shikamaru yg melakukan ritual favoritenya yaitu tidur.

"hei Naruto! Jangan mengejekku seperti itu! 'bletakk'." Kiba yg kesal karna di kira Narutolah yg membuat suara itu pun menjitak Naruto yg sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"kau ini apa - apaan Kiba! Tiba - tiba menjitakku!." geram Naruto yg kesal karna di jitak kiba.

"guk guk!"

"kalau suara itu bukan dari kau, la-" perkataan Kiba terpotong dgn ke datangan seseorang yg begitu familiar baginya.

"hai Kiba, hai Naruto! Kiba, akamaru ingin bersamamu! Kau ini meninggalkannya begitu saja! Di rumah tak ada siapa - siapa! Aku juga mau bekerja bla bla bla.." oceh Seorang wanita berambut coklat yg mirip dgn Kiba sambil membawa anjing putih di gendongannya.

"ya ya ya neechan.. Ayo kita bicara diluar. Naruto aku keluar dulu, kalau ada guru beritahu aku!." gumam Kiba sambil menarik neechannya keluar.

"Kiba! Kenapa harus di luar? Kau ini bla bla bla.." ocehan Neechannya Kiba -Hana.I-.

"ckck.. Keluarga yg aneh." gumam Naruto sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto kembali termenung lagi, memangku kepalanya dgn kedua tangannya. 'haah, Sakura-chan.' batinnya.

.o.0.o.

PULANG SEKOLAH.

Naruto POV

Satu harian ini aku sama sekali tak bertemu Sakura. Sms ku pun tak di balas.

Aku berjalan gontai ke arah parkiran, aku melihat sekelilingku. Sepertinya Sakura sudah pulang, ya dapat di pastikan begitu karna hampir sepi di sini.

'bruuumm'

aku pun mengendarai motorku dgn kecepatan sedang. Ya, aku memang sedang ada masalah sekarang tapi aku bukanlah orang bodoh, yg begitu ada masalah langsung melampiaskannya sembarangan. Itu justru akan merugikanku.

Sepanjang jalan yg kulihat hanya pohon Sakura. Mengingatkanku kepada gadisku yg cantik dan selalu ceria, aku lebih baik tidak makan ramen selamanya dari pada tdk di hiraukan oleh Sakura-chan.

.o.0.o.

Malam hari di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze sangatlah sunyi, Minato dan Kushina menatap heran melihat anak semata wayangnya yg hanya diam saja saat makan.

"Naruto.. Ada apa dgnmu,nak?." tanya Kushina menatap khawatir melihat anak kesayangannya murung.

"hm? Tidak ada apa - apa, kaasan.." Ucap Naruto menenangkan, selanjutnya yg terdengar hanya sendok yg beradu dgn piring di ruangan itu.

'sepertinya, ada masalah dgn Sakura.' batin Kushina sambil menatap Naruto yg hanya mengaduk - aduk makanannya.

"hm.. Kaasan, tousan.. Aku sudah selesai, aku mau ke kamar dulu." pamit Naruto sambil berlalu dari ruang makan.

.o.0.o.

'kreek'

Angin malam menerpa jendela kamar yg di dominasi warna Hijau itu. Penerangan di dalam sangatlah minim, terlihat samar - samar seseorang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"hiks.. Hiks..Sasuke." tangis seseorang itu. -Sakura-

'wuzz kreet'

angin malam sangatlah dingin gadis itu berjalan gontai ke arah jendela dan mendudukan dirinya disana, menatap gelapnya malam.

"a-apa yg harus ku lakukan kami-sama?." gumam Sakura. "a-aku.. Masih mencintai Sasuke.. Tapi Naruto.. Aku juga tak mungkin menyakitinya atas sebuah kebaikannya selama ini.." gumamnya.

Perlahan awan hitam itu menjauh dari bulan, menampakan sang bulan yg indah.

'haah..' Sakura menghela nafas, dan menghapus jejak air matanya. Ia bahkan tak tau sekarang harus berbuat apa. Memilih Sasuke yg ia sendiri tak tahu dimana sekarang atau Naruto yg jelas - jelas mencintainya sejak dulu? Cinta itu memang membinggungkan. Di satu sisi kau ingin meraih apa yg kau cintai tapi di sisi lain kau juga tak ingin menyakiti orang yg mencintaimu sejak lama. Dua kutub yg berbeda yg saling tarik - menarik itu menyulitkan.

Sakura jadi ingat apa yg dikatakan Hinata di sekolah tadi pagi.

FLASHBACK.

Pagi itu di kelas X.A hanya ada Hinata dan Sakura yg sedang berbicara serius.

"ja-jadi.. Sa-sakura-chan.. Mau cerita so-soal masalahmu?." tanya Hinata lembut.

"uhm.. Yeah, sepertinya memang harus ku keluarkan semuanya." jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata balas tersenyum lembut.

"sebenarnya, a-aku.. Masih mencintai Sasuke." ucap Sakura yg membuat Hinata terbelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Seseorang yg sudah punya pacar, ternyata masih mencintai orang lain.

"ke-kenapa?." tanya Hinata.

"entahlah, aku.. Aku juga tak tahu." ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengeleng lemah.

"Sa-sakura-chan.." panggil Hinata sambil mengengam tangan Sakura. "Sasuke adalah masa lalumu Sakura-chan.. Kau harus berhenti memikirkannya, sekarang masa depanmu adalah Naruto-kun." jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut berharap Sakura mempercayainya.

"Hinata.. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersama Naruto, kalau aku masih mencintai Sasuke?." tanya Sakura yg galau.

"Sa-sakura-chan pasti bi-bisa melupakan Sasuke.. Sa-sakura-chan.. Masih bisa belajar untuk mencintai Naruto-kun, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya." jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum yakin.

Melihat Hinata tersenyum memberikan semangat. Membuat Sakura jadi berpikir, ia telah egois selama ini membuat Naruto bimbang, ia hanya memikirkan orang yg ia cintai tapi, ia sama sekali tak memikirkan orang yg mencintainya.

"arigato,Hinata.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata balas tersenyum.

End FLASHBACK.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, sambil mendengar alunan lagu Ikimonogakari-Sakura, yg di setel oleh tetangganya.

'sakura hira hira maiorite ochite, yureru omoi no take wo dakashimeta.. Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa ima mo miete iru yo Sakura maichiruuu~'

Entah kenapa mendengar lagu itu memberikan semangat bagi Sakura dan ia yakin pada satu hal sekarang.

'belajar mencintai seseorang itu lebih baik.. Dari pada mencintai yg jelas - jelas tak mungkin.'

Sakura tersenyum menatap bulan yg indah di langit yg gelap gulita itu. "arigato kami-sama.." gumam Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sakura masuk menutup jendela dan meraih ponselnya yg ada di meja belajarnya. Mencari sebuah number di phonebooknya. Dan menelpon orang itu.

'tuut clik'

"moshi - moshi, Sa-sakura-chan.. Ada apa malam - malam menelponku?." tanya seseorang di seberang telpon.

"Hinata.. Bagaimana cara agar aku mendapatkan tiket konser itu?." tanya Sakura to the point.

"ah? Sa-sakura-chan.. Mau menonton konser itu?." tanya Hinata tak percaya di seberang telpon.

"ya.. " gumam Sakura singkat.

"uhm.. Kebetulan Neji-nii punya dua tiket, ke-kemarin niatnya Neji-nii ingin mengajak Tenten-nee, ta-tapi berhubung tenten-nee se-sedang sibuk dgn tu-tugas kuliahnya Neji-nii memberikannya kepadaku. Ka-kalau Sakura-chan mau besok pagi akan aku antarkan ke rumahmu." Jelas Hinata.

"uhm.. Arigato Hinata. Gomenasai telah merepotkanmu. Oyasumi." ucap Sakura.

"oyasumi mo." balas Hinata tersenyum. Dan sambungan telponnya pun terputus.

Sakura mengirimkan pesan singkat ke Naruto.

To : Naruto'ucingjeyek.  
>From : Sakura<p>

Naruto, besok jam 10 ku tunggu di rumahmu. Kita jadi kan ke tokyo town?

'send'

Dalam beberapa menit saja hp Sakura sudah bergetar tanda ada sms masuk.

'ya, Sakura-chan. Kau sedang apa? Tidak tidur?.'

Sakura membiarkan sms itu. Ia ingin berakting agar tetap seperti kemarin - kemarin.

-TBC-

akhir kata..  
>RnR or CnC ?<br>Please..


End file.
